


I Want You All To Myself

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Series: Can't Keep My Hands To Myself [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, classroom sex was bound to happen, i'm doing this to save society, peter is an assman don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: It's Spirit Week and Peter can't stop thinking about the dress Michelle is wearing to school today.





	I Want You All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of a series so it has a little less context.

Michelle Jones was perfect. **  
**

Not a day went by where Peter didn't remember this. He had a girlfriend way out of his league whether anyone wanted to acknowledge that or not. He was a lucky, lucky boy and if he didn't remember on his own, Michelle was sure to remind him.

Maybe her reminders usually came with a snarky remark or a scathing burn, but occasionally it was unintentional. She'd just do or say something that brought gratitude to the forefront of Peter's mind.

Peter's recent discovery didn't take over their sex life, even if it was all Peter could think about for weeks. They were back to business as usual, just a little more open to change than they were before. Enjoyed it as he did, Peter didn't push for the same experience too often.

In the days after it all, Peter was confused but also a bit emboldened by the entire experience. He and Michelle were never really ones for public affection but he couldn't help trying to sneak a kiss between classes or having his arm around her during lunch. It was a lingering mood, not permanent, but significant. Throughout it all, he couldn't tell what felt so different about it until he finally decided to bring it up to Michelle.

Though she struggled to find the words to explain it, she seemed to have all the answers. Peter eventually understood the overall summary: they couldn't really qualify what they did as making love. Peter was too shy to put it into better terms.

Michelle, however, wasn't. Standing in the middle of a school hallway, she seemed to have no issues discussing their sex life in terms like 'raw' and 'dirty' as Peter froze, scandalized and looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

It explained plenty to him though. Inherently (though she'd never admit it), Peter and Michelle were both sappy romantics when it came to their relationship, even if Michelle was shameless. Instances like that night were rare and Peter just felt lucky he never had to feel exposed like that in public.

Truth be told, he spent the days after just grateful Michelle rarely wore tight clothing or else he was sure he'd never make it to their graduation.

Michelle was already enough of a distraction as it was.

So spirit week came, Peter's favorite time of the year. The jocks and cheerleaders would go all out to celebrate their self indulgent school pride as a way to really obsess over themselves, and Peter would get to watch and quietly make fun of them from the sidelines.

For example, Flash and the rest of the track team showed up in various kinds of face paint that made them look like walking flags.

Maybe he wasn't brave enough to laugh out loud, but Peter wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying it.

The first few days passed just fine. He borrowed a lot of his Uncle Ben's t-shirts to keep up with the color theme, but he managed to make the blue and yellow work. Sticking to the bright blue made it easier, since he could always use his yellow decathlon jacket to cheat. That's what most of the team did, anyway.

It was the last day of spirit week, and Peter and Ned went together to find Michelle to inform her of Flash's latest development: wearing the school flag as a cape.

Snickering on their way, Peter was barely able to take the time to register what he was seeing before Ned spoke up first.

"Hey! Nice dress," Ned remarked, with a tone that doubled as a question. She was wearing a blue dress with a pencil skirt bottom, nervously trying to slip on her decathlon blazer.

"It's a bit much," she said nervously, adjusting the blazer's arms. "I was running out of blue."

Michelle was buttoning up the blazer and trying to cover up. Peter waited so he'd be able to find his words again.

"Uh-W- When did you get that?" Peter asked, ignoring his impulse to ask instead why he'd never seen it before.

"This was my dress for the Harvard interview. It's too formal, right?" Peter just shook his head, licking his lips as he waited for a question he felt ready to answer. Lucky for him, Ned wasn't in crisis.

"It looks better with the blazer," Ned encouraged as she still watched Peter's expression, confused.

"You okay?" she prompted.

Peter felt like it wouldn't be appropriate to point out the skirt of the dress was still visible and still very distracting. He would be in the wrong for saying it. It wasn't that the dress was tight or short. It was just very.....erm, flattering.

"It's just for one day," he answered, more to himself than to her.

"I'm surprised you made it the whole week. I thought you hated spirit week," Ned started, still talking to Michelle. God bless Ned for being such a great distraction. Michelle finally looked away from Peter.

"Mr. Harrington told me to take one for the team. Plus, I think I'm getting a little nostalgic."

"Wow."

"I know, tell anyone and I'll bury you," she threatened before laughing. Michelle and Ned walked ahead as Peter lived in the eternal denial of telling himself he wasn't looking down the entire time. Doing his best to keep his eyes ahead and constantly failing himself, he was biting his lip when they stopped suddenly. He snapped his eyes right back to their faces.

They had reached her class. He smiled innocently. Michelle quirk an eyebrow at him before smiling and leaving them.

"You okay? You didn't say a word," Ned noted. Peter shook his head yes, definitely not watching his girlfriend walk away. He definitely did not notice the perfect outline as the dress hugged her hips with tempting creases highlighting her shape.

And it was not difficult at all for him to tear his eyes away, nope.

"I'm fine," he answered too late, his voice hoarse before he cleared it and walked off in the wrong direction.

"Class is this way."

"Sorry," Peter said as he walked past Ned in the right direction.

He spent all of first period silently thinking about that dress.

He spent all of second period trying to stop himself from thinking about that dress.

He spent all of third period shifting in his seat nervously as his mind wouldn't stop thinking about getting that dress on the floor.

By the time he caught up with Michelle by his locker, he unapologetically guided her to a gap between the lockers and the classroom door and kissed her until her back was against the wall.

Peter had never been called out by a teacher for that kind of thing before, but as he pulled away from Michelle, he admired the flush on her face before he looked to see if the teacher was gone. Peter saw them turn the corner and gently put his hands on Michelle's waist before pulling himself closer in. She looked amused, thankfully.

"Hi," Peter breathed out.

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "What was that?"

"Not enough," he huffed out before leaning in again. As welcome as the kiss was, Michelle tensed when the bell rang.

"We should go," she mumbled, not completely breaking the kiss. Peter stopped and sighed, following her into the classroom. As they found seats in the back together, Peter could only entertain himself during the class by doing something he hadn't done since before they were dating:

He lightly kicked her shoe.

At first she didn't react. Then by the third time, she caught him smiling before she kicked him back. She was doing her best not to smile but Peter could see the little curve at the edge of her lips.

Before long, they were finding ways to pester each other without the teacher noticing, Michelle going as far as poking him in his side to try and make him laugh. Peter was about to reach over when the teacher called on him for a question. He was lucky he actually knew the answer or they would have been busted.

Michelle spent most of the class with her head lowered, with a smile like she was keeping a secret.

* * *

As they got out of class, Peter took no time to drag her back to their little corner to pick up just where they left off. As he heard his last name quipped at him again by a teacher, he pulled away. Sighing out a few times, Peter couldn't help being honest. "Let's skip class."

"What? No," she argued.

"When's your free period then?"

The bell rang but neither of them moved from their spot. As the other students made their way to their class, Michelle caught her breath. "You can't just skip class, Peter."

"Trust me, I'm very good at it."

"That's my point." Playfully rolling his eyes, Peter quickly pecked her lips before slowly kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. "We're going to be late for class."

"Probably," he mumbled against her neck before he pulled her closer. "So when should I find you?"

"Peter!"

He would never be able to figure out where he got the pluck to do so, but he looked her in the eyes as his hands went to her back and slid dangerously low. "Michelle."

Michelle was clearly doing her very best to glare at him, despite the smile creeping up on her lips. "Sixth period." He smiled cheekily before pecking her on the lips and hurrying to class.

He didn't have any sort of plan, he just spent the day counting down the minutes until it was time to run.

As Ned talked to him, all he could do was nod his head and try to keep his mind off Michelle to make the time slide faster. Each class felt like it was going slower just to tease him.

Peter almost couldn't believe it when the time had come.

Waiting for her in their corner, Peter swore it took his breath away to see her again when she came around the corner. "That dress is....wow."

"Eloquent."

"I've just never seen you in it before," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"I know," she answered with a cheeky grin. Peter looked at her, playfully suspicious.

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Do what?" she asked, her tone a little too innocent. "I really was running out of blue."

With a short laugh, Peter put a hand at her chin, pulling her in for another kiss. With a hand sliding down to the back of her neck he pulled her in as gently as he could, practically melting into her with each passing second. As he switched sides with her carefully, he had her back against the wall as he held onto her.

Peter forgot himself as he sank into the sensation, lightly biting along her collarbone as he dared her to make a noise and get them caught. She had her teeth firmly biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to breath normally. Watching her challenge her own composure was almost as addicting to Peter as her taste.

As their lips met again, Peter was forgiving until Michelle let her guard down. He bit down hard on her bottom lip. She whimpered so loud Peter couldn't help but smile as she chided him.

"Let's just go home," he insisted finally, resigned that he was never going to get back to his work like this. Michelle shook her head. Before he could start complaining, she cleared her throat, her voice a little raspy.

"Why? We have a perfectly empty classroom right here."

Peter couldn't tell if she was serious. "What if we get caught?"

"You're Spider-Man, you'll think of something." It was definitely his ego talking but he was pretty sure she'd never said anything hotter to him in his  _life_.

Nervous, he bit his lip and nodded, his heart already pounding. As they stumbled their way to the classroom door, Peter did his best not to laugh out of nerves. Michelle seemed calm and collected as they stepped in. As Peter shut the door and the curtain over the little window on it, he turned to see Michelle blushing.

"Sorry, I've just never done this before," she whispered quietly.

"No kidding," Peter said gently, smiling and kissing her forehead. He locked the door behind him, still facing her as she looked around and sighed. He didn't even know where to start, but he was happy Michelle was figuring it out with him. He took her hand and scanned the room. "Can't expect much with a school lab, huh?"

"That desk is giving me ideas," she mumbled.

Peter's smile spread slowly into a grin before he slowly guided her towards the desk. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"I'm not delicate, Peter," she huffed, amused.

"No, but you are precious."

"Oh god." She rolled her eyes, feigning disgust. "You are such a  _dork_."

Backing her up against the desk, Peter leaned into her until there was no air between them. He felt warm with her touch as she put her arms around his neck. "Okay so maybe that wasn't my best work."

Michelle leaned her head in until their noses were touching. She smiled to mirror his expression. "Don't worry you'll make it up to me."

Peter couldn't remember a time where he wasn't utterly floored by everything Michelle ever said to him. Checking behind her to make sure there wasn't anything on the desk that could hurt her, she followed his gaze.

Michelle laughed. "I take a class here."

"Good," Peter joked. "You'll have at least one good memory here." Michelle turned back to him and before he could so much as question the look in her eyes, she kissed him gently, her hand weaving through his hair.

Peter was used to Michelle being much more forceful but it was a welcome change. They both smiled into the kiss before Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly slid his hands down her back. He could actually feel her heart racing with his.

It was always just so comforting for him to know when they were on equal terms. Half the time, he felt like Michelle just always knew what she was doing and he was struggling to catch up. The moments where she was unsure, Peter couldn't say he was afraid of anything so long as he had her at his side.

Peter carefully lifted her onto the desk. Like clockwork, Michelle just spread her knees and pulled Peter in closer by his blazer. She unbuttoned it quickly and Peter pulled it off without a second thought before unbuttoning hers.

"Before we return them," she sighed out, nodding towards the blazer on the ground, "I'm going to want to try this and have you keep that on."

Peter laughed quietly. "What is it with you and clothes?"

She shook her head, playfully disappointed. "It's not my fault you wear those stupid sweaters."

She carefully pulled off his oversized t-shirt. Peter looked to her dress as if planning something. Looking at herself, she started reaching for the zipper behind her.

"Don't."

"Peter, I love you, but you will not ruin this dress."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I think it can handle a few wrinkles though," he said, fingering the bottom hem of her dress as he pulled her in for another kiss. As he kissed her neck, slowly sliding the dress up, he pulled Michelle up onto him as she wrapped her legs around him so he could lift her. He pulled the dress up halfway.

Michelle looked completely absent of snarky remarks or sarcasm as she stared Peter down. He leaned forward, carefully helping her onto her back. After a quick kiss to her cheek, he dipped his head low to kiss her stomach. Michelle inhaled sharply.

"If you're not quiet, we're going to get caught," he mumbled against her skin.

"I'm only human." He could hear the smile in her voice.

He left a trail of kisses on her stomach as he went further down. She sighed again, though it sounded muffled. He looked up at her and realized she was lightly covering her mouth. He grinned. "Don't get any ideas, Peter. We'll get caught."

"What ideas?" he asked playfully, before hooking his fingers into the band of her underwear. She unhooked her legs from his hips and arched up so he could pull them off and he got an idea. Pulling away from her hold, he bit the band instead and pulled her panties off with his teeth, his hands on her stomach, sliding lower with him as he lowered himself.

After a whimper, she chided him quietly. "Peter!"

"I couldn't help myself."

"We can't make noise."

"That sounds a lot more like your problem than it is mine," he answered cheekily as he put his hands on her knees and pulled himself back up.

"If y-"

As one hand went back to her stomach and curved along her hip to her thigh, Michelle pressed her lips together.

"If I were you, MJ, I'd be a lot more worried about staying quiet."

His other hand braced her other thigh as he stared down at her, taking in the view. She looked him in the eyes pleadingly. "Peter," she breathed out a silent plea.

"You look beautiful, Michelle," he said warmly, caressing her thighs before lowering himself onto his knees.

Michelle tensed as Peter gently sealed his lips around her around her clit, relaxing slightly as his hands slid down her legs as he adjusted. Just when she felt like she was prepared, his tongue lightly brushed against her as he made slow work of teasing her.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. If she was smart she would have asked him to stop but she didn't dream of this ending as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She clamped her hand down further as she whimpered.

The bastard chuckled without so much as pulling away. The vibration, followed by a long lick, was enough to make her whine.

"You have got to try harder than that," he teased as he pulled away to kiss her thigh. As he nipped at the skin, she tried to get control of her voice.

"Peter," she breathed out, trying to find words to tell him what an asshole he is.

Just as he looked at her, she opened her mouth to say something and he laughed before lowering his head again quickly to cut her off. " _Ah_ -" she bit down hard on her lip as she tried to suppress a cry.

Michelle could feel herself practically dripping as Peter settled into an even slow rhythm of teasing her and then using his tongue to clean her up. More and more frequently, he'd try to throw her off by sucking on her clit hard and fast before returning to the slower pace.

She wasn't sure she was drawing blood from her lip but she could tell she was numb from biting down so hard, even as a the pattern had her settled into loud sets of whimpers as her hand reached into Peter's hair to pull it lightly.

He deserved some kind of retaliation, even if he only seemed to repay her by moaning into her.

The pace didn't change for what felt like forever to Michelle as she tried harder and harder to silence herself. "We're going to get caught," she whined once before Peter shut her up again.

"Peter, please."

Peter sped up suddenly, sucking and moaning purposefully onto her clit as he just lightly let his teeth graze a soft nip, before licking his way down and darting his tongue inside her without warning. She jolted, arching up off her back as her hand flew to her mouth again.

He pushed her close to the edge before stopping his movements all together.

"Oh sorry, do you want me to stop?"

Against her better judgment, she caved. "Please don't stop," she whispered quietly.

She pulled herself up onto her elbows and Peter saw her lip was red and raw, bitten too hard. He kissed her, sucking her bottom lip between his and caressing it with his tongue.

He could tell Michelle's breath was shaky. He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her tighter into the kiss as his other hand moved down to her clit and repeated his movements. He swallowed each moan, sighing a bit himself at how he was so affected just seeing her so aroused.

Peter didn't know how close Michelle was until she pulled him in forcefully by his shoulders and neck and pulled him deep into the kiss as she neared the edge. Desperately, she put a hand over his as he used his fingers to push her over the edge.

In moments, he was struggling to keep up with her just to keep her quiet as she moaned into their kiss, as if threatening to cry out if their lips parted. When she quieted, Peter kissed down her neck before admiring her as she lay her back against the desk again to catch her breath.

"You are terrible at keeping secrets," he joked. As she finally recovered, he heard her mumble something. "What was that?" he asked, still teasing.

"I said, take off your pants."

She propped herself back up on her elbows as she stared him down. The look on her face and the tone in her voice made Peter swallow hard. On the spot, he kicked off his shoes and started stripping down. In minutes, unlike her, he was completely undressed.

Michelle just looked at him like he was a meal.

"Get over here."

Immediately, Peter obeyed, wrapped in an embrace with her legs hooked around his hips as he hummed at the sensation of being flush against her. She was still wet, he could faintly feel her arousal against him as she bit at his lip and moved to his neck. He could tell she was out for revenge as he felt the marks developing wherever she nipped at his skin.

Without patience already, Peter lined himself up at her entrance and slowly entered, his eyes shutting, moaning as he felt how slick she was.

There was a hand at his chin making him look up. He opened his eyes just to see Michelle's mischievous grin. "No."

"No?"

"This is a desk, Peter."

Peter was confused and doing his very best not to keep moving. Holding his breath, he did his best to focus on her words. "What?"

"You bend over a desk."

Peter's mind cleared immediately. "You mean-"

"Put me down, tiger."

Peter untangled himself from their embrace, stunned as he watched her dress fall as she stood up and turned around. Before she could make another move, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hair aside to kiss her neck from behind.

"Did I ever tell you I really, really love you?" he mumbled by her ear.

She leaned back against him as he pulled her until her back met his chest perfectly. She sighed out happily before leaning back until her lips were by his ear. "You don't make love on a desk either. You fuck."

Peter was struck by her words as she slowly leaned forward, using her arms to prop herself up. Hiking up her dress again, Peter peeled it high enough to get a view. Immediately, his hands reached for her ass and gripped greedily at her as he lined himself up.

The new sensation ripped a moan out of Peter before he could think to control himself. Michelle laughed before immediately covering her mouth and switching to a quiet giggle.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly, trying to be patient as he pulled out again. He slipped in slowly again and Michelle sighed out, practiced in controlling herself now. Peter struggled with himself to be gentle as he licked his lips, staring down as his hips met her ass. In one more thrust, the force resulted in a noise, a quiet squeak from Michelle and the sound of skin slapping. He wouldn't rest until he heard that sound again.

It took all of his self-control not to exert too much force as he braced his arms, fists clenched, on the desk as he pounded into her this time, daring himself to reach deeper each time as he watched Michelle scramble to stay up on her arms.

She collapsed to her elbows and Peter realized he had a full view of her and her body from this angle. He licked his lips again before he bit down to suppress another moan.

Michelle's arm was shaking as she used a hand to cover her mouth again. Peter watched her squirm underneath him, trying to cover up the noise she made while she writhed under him. " _God_ , Michelle," he whispered close to her ear.

Without warning, she lowered herself carefully until her cheek was against the desk, changing the sensation for both of them as Peter pumped his length to the point where the loudest sound in the room was the sound of his thrusts meeting her curves with a loud slap every time.

Michelle arched her back and sighed quietly, clearly still holding in her reaction with loud huffs. Peter leaned down until he was flat against her, his pace keeping up but quieting as he checked in with her. "You okay?" he asked, kissing the curve of her neck.

"Harder," she whispered, too dazed to answer.

Smiling to himself, Peter granted her request with a bite into her shoulder as he pulled his hips in to meet hers harder. Michelle cried out before she could stop herself, only for her to be drowned out by the desk's feet squeaking as Peter shook the table with each movement.

Michelle began mewling, a sound he'd never heard from her before, as he reached a hand forward to play with her clit as the other gripped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles were white.

They only lasted a minute like that before Peter had to reach a hand to put over Michelle's mouth to muffle the sound as she hit the edge violently. She moved so roughly she hit the desk lamp just as Peter reached the edge and shook the whole table with a final push. As it crashed to the ground with a loud burst as the bulb popped, Peter and Michelle held in their moans as they propped themselves up on the desk to keep their balance.

" _Shit_ ," they both declared, too startled to move at first until Peter heard footsteps in the hallway.


End file.
